Iron Legion
The Iron Legion is a group of androids used to guard civilians when the Avengers are fighting perilous battles in populated areas. The Iron Legion was originally a group of remote-controlled Iron Man armors, ranging from Marks VIII to XLI, that served as Iron Man's main combat support team when he was in need of reinforcements in battle. The first Legion was destroyed by Stark after the Battle on the Norco so he could show how much he loved Pepper Potts. The second was made sometime before the War on HYDRA. History The Original Legion Creation shows James Rhodes the Iron Legion]] The Battle of New York caused Tony Stark to realize that Iron Man even with the help of War Machine might not be enough to defend the Earth from the next extraterrestrial threat. Because of this, Stark decided to make several new Iron Man armors that could be remotely controlled to assist him in any future battles. He named them the Iron Legion.Iron Man 3 Prelude Battle on the Norco Taking the battle to Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers on the freighter Norco, Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the 'House Party Protocol' - this would activate the Iron Legion hidden below his destroyed mansion and have them engage all hostile forces. During the battle, the Iron Legion sustained a few losses, but victory ultimately came to Iron Man's side. The remaining armors were all destroyed by Stark's "Clean slate" self-destruct protocol.Iron Man 3 New Iron Legion .]] Tony Stark made new unwearable suits inspired by the Iron Man suits and named them as the Iron Legion. They were controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. and aided the Avengers by getting the civilians to safety to prevent any collateral damage from occurring. Some are seen during the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, requesting the Sokovian citizens to get away from the facility the Avengers were raiding. to be repaired]]. When Stark wanted "to build an iron suit around the world", he convinced Bruce Banner to help him and create a new software, the Ultron Program. Ultron used his abilities to take control over Stark's tools to build himself a body. In the process, he also took control of the Iron Legion and used it against the Avengers.Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Party possessing a half-constructed Legionaire.]] While the Avengers in the Avengers Tower were celebrating and trying to lift Mjølnir, Ultron emerged to greet the heroes as he described them all as killers. Ultron beckoned the Iron Legion to attack the heroes as he watched. As the battle ensued, one of the Iron Legion drones left with the Scepter in hand. When all the Iron Legion drones were destroyed, Ultron crushed the remains of one the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Thor immediately destroyed Ultron's body. Ultron is then heard ominously singing a phrase from "Pinocchio" as his voice dies out. The robots would later serve as the blueprint for the Ultron Sentries used by the artificial intelligence. Armors *Mark VIII Armor *Mark IX Armor *Mark X Armor *Mark XI Armor *Mark XII Armor *Mark XIII Armor *Mark XIV Armor *Mark XV: Sneaky Armor *Mark XVI: Nightclub Armor *Mark XVII: Heartbreaker Armor *Mark XVIII: Casanova Armor *Mark XIX: Tiger Armor *Mark XX: Python Armor *Mark XXI: Midas Armor *Mark XXII: Hotrod Armor *Mark XXIII: Shades Armor *Mark XXIV: Tank Armor *Mark XXV: Striker/Thumper Armor *Mark XXVI: Gamma Armor *Mark XXVII: Disco Armor *Mark XXVIII: Jack Armor *Mark XXIX: Fiddler Armor *Mark XXX: Blue Steel Armor *Mark XXXI: Piston Armor *Mark XXXII: Romeo Armor *Mark XXXIII: Silver Centurion *Mark XXXIV: Southpaw *Mark XXXV: Red Snapper Armor *Mark XXXVI: Peacemaker Armor *Mark XXXVII: Hammerhead Armor *Mark XXXVIII: Igor Armor *Mark XXXIX: Gemini/Starboost Armor *Mark XL: Shotgun Armor *Mark XLI: Bones Armor Trivia *Whereas other armors were programmed to allow secondary users (James Rhodes and Pepper Potts) approved by him, Stark had these coded so only he would be able to use them. *The Iron Legion robot used by Ultron to speak to the Avengers is Unit 5, referencing how the fifth iteration of Ultron was the one who became a supervillain in the comics. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Iron Man 3 Items Category:Iron Man 3 Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Iron Legion Category:Avengers Equipment